


Dirty DayDreams: Cas and Cassie

by pixikinz



Series: Dirty Daydreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Can be stand alone one shot, but also serve as supplement piece to my Story Angel by Your Side (any chapter after 13)Ever since Castiel had revealed he had once inhabited a female vessel you couldn’t get the idea out of your mind and you can't stop fantasizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderful @sukurablossom4 and beta read by darlin @fanforfanatic

Ever since Castiel had revealed he had once inhabited a female vessel you couldn’t get the idea out of your mind. You’d spend hours imagining a female Cas. Tall, soft with curves, perhaps with the same chocolate brown hair, though long and flowing. And of course she’d have to have those same clear ocean blue eyes. If one Castiel could melt your mind and soak your panties you knew your body would be ruined if somehow both versions of Cas existed simultaneously, but it hadn’t stopped you from fantasizing.

 

You persuaded both angels into your room on some pretense or another, shy at first, not sure where to begin, but you had started by kissing Cassie or so you’d nicknamed her in your mind. A slow, thorough exploration of soft lips upon soft lips. It was tentative at first, but gradually worked up to open mouths feeding hungrily at one another. Castiel, uncomfortable at first, soon discovered watching someone he cared about with essentially a twin of himself proved quite stimulating.

 

Unwilling to continue to stand idly by and watch, Cas came up behind you and placed a hand upon the small of your back to garner your attention. Your lips slowly parted from Cassie’s, her tongue slowly licking over her kiss swollen bottom lip as you turned into Castiel. Cas bent down to capture your lips for himself in an urgent press of lips and tongue as Cassie leaned into your back. Her hands smoothed down your sides as she began removing your clothes as Castiel continued to ravage your mouth, his tongue sweeping into your mouth to tease over your own.

 

You took the cue from Cassie and began your own endeavor of undressing Cas. Your hands loosened his tie, fingers agile and quick undid buttons and zipper until you had to break apart so that he could shrug off his clothes that hung undone around him and you could turn around to begin work on undressing Cassie. It wasn’t long before all three were left panting and naked before each other, unsure of exactly the next step to take. With a shaky breath you pushed Cassie back onto your bed, motioning she should make herself comfortable up against the headboard before you crawled up her body, licking and placing kisses along your way.

 

You wanted to please both your angels and what better way to please Cassie than to show her what you enjoyed yourself. You began by cupping one of her breasts in your hands, bringing your mouth down to suckle at her perked nipple, your tongue swirling and flickering over the tip before you paid the same tender devotion to the other breast. Castiel had found his way behind you, kneeling as he watched in awe while you lavished attention on his female counterpart that moaned and writhed beneath you. You hummed quietly as you pulled back from sucking Cassie’s turgid nipple, a smile upon your lips as you met the gaze of the female angel whose eyes shone like sapphires as she pressed at your shoulders.

 

“Please Y/N…” Cassie moaned softly as her hips lifted to grind against you.

 

A matching moan, though deeper and rougher, echoed behind you. You chanced a look back to see Cas slowly pumping his hand up and down his hardened shaft as he watched you with his female self. You slipped down Cassie’s body the same way you came, with small kitten licks and butterfly kisses until you reached the apex of her thighs. Only then did you maneuver to your forearms and knees, raising your butt and wiggling it enticingly for Castiel’s pleasure.

 

You leaned down to nuzzle your face into Cassie’s curls, breathing in deep the scent of her arousal before you drew your face down to run your tongue along her slick folds in one sure sweep. Cassie trembled beneath you and her thighs flexed against your head as her hands reached down to tangle in your hair. Encouraged, you buried your face further between her thighs as you could feel Cas shift upon the bed, his hands caressing the cheeks of your ass as he angled himself behind you. You moaned in anticipation as Castiel trailed his hands down and his fingers found your own heated sex. 

 

While Cas pressed two fingers into your waiting cunt your own tongue slipped to tease between Cassie’s lips, your nose rubbing against her clit as you enthusiastically began mouthing at her mound. You tried your best to concentrate on pleasing Cassie but found it difficult as Castiel’s fingers push and pumped into you, your hips bucking back to meet the palm of his hand even as Cassie’s hips ground up into your face. You lapped and sucked at Cassie’s damp folds as Cas’s fingers pulled from your pussy and began to work the head of his cock into your dripping entrance. You lost yourself in Cassie as you moved your hand so that your fingers could hold her apart, plunging your tongue into her even as Cas began to stretch and fill you.

 

Moans, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and the wet slurp of your mouth against Cassie filled the room as three bodies moved as one. You rolled your hips back against Castiel sending him deeper with each of his thrusts. Your hand moved to delve two of your fingers in place of your tongue in Cassie’s quivering pussy before moving your tongue to circle once more around her bundle of nerves. The angel beneath you whimpered and squirmed as the hold she had in your hair began to tighten while Cas’ deep, gravelly voice began to growl something coarse in Enochian as his hips began to snap faster.

 

With your mouth otherwise occupied you could only mewl and groan your encouragement to both your angelic lovers, your own fingers attempting to match the pace at which Castiel pounded into you. Your hot breaths against Cassie began to come in panting gasps as you felt your orgasm began to build, your insides trembling around Cas’ hard cock as it drove in and out of you. Cassie’s inner walls began to tighten and quake around your fingers as her body arched up beneath you. Her hips jerked sporadically against your face as your lips wrapped around her clit. Your eyes raised to catch her beautiful face frozen in a low rapturous moan, her dark lashes lowered, fluttering against her cheeks as she came.

 

You weren’t long behind her as you let yourself drown in her, your lips letting go of her clit as your tongue danced around your fingers, lapping up the sweetly tart taste of her, as you let her ride your hand out through her orgasm. Your pussy clamped vice like around Castiel’s dick as he continued to ram into you, pushing you over that edge and further as his hand moved so that his fingers might massage your clit. Your body jolted between the two angels, connected by two ends, you weren’t sure where to go as your eyes rolled back with the intensity of it all. Your cunt clenching around Cas pulled his own orgasm from him as his hips sputtered erratically against your backside.

 

“Y/N?” Castiel called from the archway of the library, breaking you from your wonderful daydream.

 

“Yes Castiel?” You answered, your face warm, your chest and cheeks flushed with your previous thoughts.

 

“You were calling me Cassie…” His head canted to the side in curious question.

 

“Sorry Castiel… I was just thinking about what you would be like in a female vessel…” It wasn’t a lie, but her lips twitched as she tried to keep from grinning like a mad woman.

 

“Would you prefer me in a female vessel little one?” Cas’ voice had dropped an octave as he moved to the chair you were sitting in, his hands coming to rest on your shoulders, warm and strong.

 

“Castiel, you are not your vessel, I would love you no matter what form you’re in…” You leaned back to meet his gaze, a soft smile upon your lips.

  
“Perhaps I should show you just how well this vessel can love you…” Cas hummed his approval at your answer as he leaned down to press an upside down kiss to your lips before he flew you both to your room.


End file.
